1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image display, and more particularly, to displaying a shared image transmitted from an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as wired/wireless network technology has rapidly developed and the performance of devices has improved, an image displayed on one device may be shared with another device in real time. For example, when we want to share documents, videos, and the like, with other people during a meeting, a seminar, and the like, the image displayed on a device may be shared.
In general, the device becomes a server and transmits the document, video data, and the like to the devices to share in a multicast or unicast way. However, it can be difficult for users and may take up a lot of time for the device to transmit the document and video data directly to all devices which want to share the data. Also, problems may occur when sharing the content displayed on the screen because users who share may have different interests and the content may be displayed differently on their screen.